Recognition
by Classlose
Summary: Something's been building... Chase gets on Heatwave's already frayed nerves and during a confrontation they suddenly feel the mysterious force of recognition. The humans freak out when they find out and the bots even more so; but the longer they refuse to answer the call, the more dangerous it becomes for the both of them...
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Bots: **Recognized**

Summary: Something's been building... Chase gets on Heatwave's already frayed nerves and during a confrontation they suddenly feel the mysterious force of recognition. The humans freak out when they find out and the bots even more so. but the longer they refuse to answer the call, the more dangerous it becomes for the both of them... thing is, they're still mad at each other.

Rating: Pg-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: All rights to Rescue Bots, characters and settings, belongs to Hasbro. However, the concept of _recognition_ belongs to, as of 2015, Dark Horse Comics, Elfquest. However, this is _NOT_ a crossover.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Two years was but a blink of an optic for the bots who worked side by side with their partners on the rescue force on Griffin Rock, but for those humans a lot had changed. The bots did not expect this kind of growth in such a short time; however, they took it in stride and even turned it into a learning experience on the life cycles of humans plus the culture in between. Dani had married Taylor, having moved in with him a year back into a nearby home they were working to own, and were now expecting a baby. Graham was working side by side with his long time engineering girlfriend on an important project... while Kade was still building up the courage to ask Haley to marry him, subconsciously afraid of commitment as Heatwave teased. Cody was preparing to enter high school in the fall, growing into maturity quite better than his father or anyone could ever have expected as he still had the dream that one day he would take his place beside his siblings in the line of duty.

Yes A lot has changed... however a lot still remained the same.

Outside behind the Burn's family firehouse, a blue and white bot practiced evasive maneuvers on a small track set up while just a little ways away from him the other bots were working on a small project with Cody. Chase was certainly one of the more graceful bots on the team, completing objectives with a certain style and finesse that Boulder or Heatwave did not have and Blade's was too nervous to achieve his level of agility without tripping up half the time.

"Hey, Chase, come over here and check this out," Boulder waved in a friendly manner to his teammate. "Cody has a class called political science, but it is actually about history! Not politics or science."

Cody's voice chimed in, "Actually it has a little bit of politics, on how it came to be in this country."

"...Must I join? I have been slacking as of late on practicing and training in favor of writing up parking violations. I fear I may have been spoiling myself..." Chase spoke with a bit of effort though he did not miss a beat as he flipped out of vehicle mode over a gap and landed on his pedes on the other side. Though honestly he did not care for the subject either, he had learned a lot of history and politics brought a bad taste in his mouth so to speak. He was a very direct bot and the underhanded ways of politics was just not his style, he simply did not favor it. However, that did not mean he did not appreciate their part in creating the laws and rules they abide by today, though some of them were obviously made from plain common sense such as stealing.

"No worries Chase," Cody chuckled as he waved a hand at him. "This stuff isn't all that exciting anyways."

"I don't get how you could be so into training now when it takes a pep talk for you to break the speed limit in a pursuit." Heatwave's huff chimed in.

Chase paused in the middle of stretching for his next form and straightened out, "Are you suggesting I do not take my job seriously, Heatwave?"

"A little." The fire bot held up his servo, holding his thumb digit and index digit mere inches apart to accentuate his point.

However, the gesture was not what mattered. Heatwave managed to push the right button on getting on the police bot's angry side, as Chase had stopped what he was doing and stormed up to his teammate, "After all this time how dare you say I do not take my job seriously, I hold everyone up to the standards and regulations I put upon my self. The law is there for a reason and it is my job to defend it, I break those values who am I to tell people to uphold them?" He was much more stern than usual.

Heatwave leaned in, nearly butting helms, "Maybe you do it a little too well don't you think? You take it a little too far, you know that?"

A cough clearing an intake emanated from Blades who was on the other side near Cody, looking a little nervous, " _Someone else_ might be taking something a little too far..."

"Guys, please we shouldn't fight. We're a team remember?" Boulder too looked worried and within a minute after he got over the shock of the suddenness of the argument did he begin to move in to break it up physically.

"Not now Boulder. He wants a fight, very well." Chase, held up a servo to stop Boulder from any action as he stood optic to optic with his frustrated teammate. "I'll be happy to give him an education in verbal assault."

Feeling the tension increase in the air and his spark palpitating anxiously, the copter bot shifted his optics back and forth to each of the bots then to the human beside him, "We should move..." Blades scooped up Cody into his servos and ushered him inside with Boulder right behind him. While out of the line of fire, they still watched the exchange from the windows inside the garage.

"What? Am I breaking the law pointing out what you need to work on?" Heatwave growled.

"If that is what we are doing then perhaps I should say a few pointers of my own," Chase pointed an index digit at the fire bot's chassis, brow furrowed in deep annoyance.

From inside the garage, the argument could be seen and barely heard through the door of the garage but as volumes raised it was getting pretty close to being audible to Cody. The teen looked up at Blades and Boulder, "What in the world is going on with those two?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself... Something's been building and building. I say its stress really." Blades answered thoughtfully, optics towards the ceiling and a digit to his chin as he contemplated on how to describe the atmosphere of the last couple weeks to Cody in a way the boy could understand.

Boulder glanced back out the window, "Chase blows off steam by doing work, and when Heatwave is stressed..." He trailed off.

"... He argues..." Cody finished with a somber sigh, brow furrowed with worry as his attention was on the pair outside whose argument looked to be increasing in intensity.

"Perhaps if you did not fantasize about leaving the team for Team Prime, you might actually be a more proficient leader... or at the very least dedicated to not turning on your own teammates." Chase was now fully drawn into the clash of wills Heatwave started, leaving no quarter.

Heatwave growled at that, his anger reaching a different level. He was feeling a twinge of hurt and guilt at the jab at his leadership, already having proven that he would never leave... but how could his team not know that? However Chase's comment would not go unanswered, Heatwave getting right into Chase's face so close that his amber yellow optics could see right into Chase's own light green optics and not much else.

"Really, cause of course when you g-" When something stopped Heatwave short.

* _Zzzt_ *!

It was an unusual, but striking feeling that for a moment Heatwave thought he had just been slapped. However, Chase had not even moved or lifted a digit and judging by his expression was feeling the same sensational jolt. Both bots whipped their helms about, desperate for some sort of explanation or perpetrator to pop up from nowhere. They then looked back at each other with deeply astonished looks on their face plates and what came next shocked then even further.

A need. An earth moving, powerful need that took them both by surprise. Not the need to hurt, that was just anger. This was anything but was a passionate feeling of... love? But it felt like something more, coming from the spark right as their optics met.

Tension still hung in the air, both bots staring at each other as though they were waiting for one or the other to make a first move; whether it be a punch to the face plate or a hard kiss instead. A minute of this frozen pressure felt like eternity of anticipation... The feelings were so sudden and confusing that neither one of them made a move and then at last Heatwave spoke.

"Did we... just...?" Heatwave finally uttered out in awe and disbelief. He took a cautious step forward though he was still unsure what he should do, for the first time in a long while.

"I believe so." Chase confirmed with much of the same apprehension in his tone of voice as his teammate, however monotonous he tried to seem.

Back inside the garage, Blades, Cody, and Boulder had their faces planted against the garage door window glass.

"What are they doing?!" Blades whined, confused.

"Looks like they've stopped fighting and started staring at each other..." Cody seemed just as confused and concerned, pulling his head up to look at the bots for an answer.

"It's kind of creepy... Just saying." Blades commented, folding his arms over his chassis.

Boulder on the other hand, looking the least confused of the trio, watched with an amount of suspicion though not voicing his concern. At least, not in front of Cody.

"Look they're talking again." Cody pointed and all three resumed their observations.

Heatwave vented a heavy sigh, rubbing the rim of his helm, "This has to be some mistake-"

"I concur." Chase chimed in quickly, taking a step back.

Heatwave lifted his helm, his jaw dropping slightly open and optics widening as he was caught off guard by the out right rejection. He certainly wasn't expecting an agreement on his expression of disbelief, "Wait, what?"

"We are clearly incompatible with each other." Chase responded, lifting his servos up as though to set a distance between himself and Heatwave.

"Wait," Heatwave tried to take a step up and reach out, guilt started to seep inside him as he could see the situation slipping from his control. "I didn't mean-"

However, Chase shook his head and stopped him in the middle of his plea, "No. We can't... " transforming and taking off around the firehouse more likely to his favorite spot to watch oncoming traffic.

The spot was not so far from the Burns home, but Heatwave didn't know if he should go after him or let Chase, who was clearly more panicked than he was at the moment, have his space for the time being. The fire bot simply stared, face plate frozen in shock, getting a weird feeling in his tanks. It was that need to hold the enforcer close, still ever present, which could only mean one thing... and then the regret hit his tanks. How could he have been so stupid, mistaking the symptoms for dissatisfaction of Chase? Heatwave lashed out suddenly, the only way he knew how to relieve the build up of emotions, kneeling down and punching the ground with an angered grunt, "This is insane!"

Cody suddenly ran out to Heatwave, rushing to the bot's side with the others right behind him, "What just happened?!"

"I uh..." Heatwave stood up slowly and turned his head away so Cody nor the other bots could see his face contorted in guilt, but his optics had already conveyed a worry and nervousness that was rarely seen in the mech.

"They just need a bit of time to sort things out, right?" Boulder cut in, perhaps it might not be what he thought it was...

"I get that, but what _happened?_ " Cody stressed as he turned to each of them, wanting an explanation.

"I'm kind of confused too," Blades piped up. "First you were arguing and then the next moment you guys were just... staring!"

Heatwave's gaze crossed over each of those present with slight apprehension,"It... well... It was recognition."

At that, Blades' mouth parted open in shock, "No way... That's impossible. There hasn't been a recognition in like... a million years!"

"Ahem.." Boulder cleared his intake, nudging both Heatwave and Blades while he was in the middle of the trio. "Remember when we revealed ourselves to the rest of the family, the agreement we made with the Chief? About what we can't say in front of..." He gave a side long glance at Cody to indicate who he meant.

"Wait... What can't you say? What's recognition?" Cody got the gist of the gesture so blatantly given in his direction, his voice now sounded concerned and a little irritated at the revelation that there were some things being kept from him. What's recognition? Why did the bots get so worked up over it? And why did his dad not want him to know about it? He gave his shot at trying to find out... "Please, tell me?"

A groan emanated from Heatwave as his servo rubbed his face plate... He really stepped in it deep now..

"Um..." Blades looked to the others nervously. "Maybe Cody's old enough now? Humans do have those birthdays that means they're growing older... and Cody's had two of them already." He held up two digits to signify his point.

Heatwave shook his head slowly with a grim expression, "I... don't want to take that chance," and he knelt down to Cody. "I know you want to know more, but you're gonna have to ask your dad for permission alright?"

Cody sighed dejected that it would have to come to that, turning to go indoors to find his father, "Fine..." dragging his feet along the way.

As Cody moved inside the the firehouse, Heatwave looked to Boulder and Blades, "What do we do? How do we tell everyone about this? This is big... I mean even bigger than me and Chase... oh Chase..." he clasped his helm with his servos. "How in the world do I fix this? How can we-...?"

Boulder placed his hand on Heatwave's shoulder plates, "One thing at a time, everything will be alright. I promise.." his gentle voice was so optimistic it could almost make Heatwave believe that everything was going to be fine. Almost.

* * *

Some where along the top of the Griffin Rock Dam, a 9 year old kid was taking a picture of the structure looking below to the bottom of it while on his school class field trip. He was leaning pretty far over the edge of the railing with out realizing it while his vision was focused on the lens of his camera and the awe of the expanse below... the rusted, painted over with flaking green metal starting to creak dangerously under the oblivious boy's weight...

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

T/Y


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue bots chapter 2

Recognition

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Cody finally found his father in the kitchen of the firehouse, making lunch for himself and the family, "Dad? Can I talk to you?" the young teen sounded somewhat anxious as he spoke and his fingers unconsciously fidgeted together.

"Sure, son." Chief Charlie Burns answered in a kind supportive tone of voice, turning with a plate that held a freshly made sandwich and held it out to Cody for him to take, "Lunch?"

"Thanks Dad." Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Cody held the sandwich in his hands; however, he merely stared at it with uncertainty. It wasn't the food's fault, what transpired earlier was present in his mind and the worry for Chase dulled his appetite. That and the fact that he wasn't allowed to know certain things about the bots really put a bad feeling in his gut. Just when he was certain he was part of the team... all this time there were things he was deliberately left out of. He needed to know what it was.

Chief Burns might not be psychic, but he did have the perception to know when one of his brood is in need of his guidance and attention, "Cody? Is something the matter? You wanted to talk with me, right?" He sat down in the chair next to his son to listen.

Cody placed the plate of food on the table and sighed, "Well... It was weird. Something happened between Heatwave and Chase that began as an argument started by Heatwave, but then it turned into something else."

"Something like what?" Chief swallowed hard but tried not to let the strange feeling show on his face, if anything it looked like indigestion.

"That's just it. I don't know what it was. They stopped arguing suddenly and just stared at each other, then Chase left quickly." Cody recounted.

"Are you sure it wasn't just something Heatwave said?" Charlie lifted a brow curiously. "Normally this kind of thing would be sorted out between the bots."

"I thought so too at first. But I was with Blades and Boulder and they did not act like this was just any small argument, specially after Heatwave said it was recognition, it was the way he said it... And it's something I need your permission to know about." Cody slowly folded his arms as he came to the point of his visit.

The expression on the Chief's face went from confused indigestion to that of someone who has been caught red handed at something bad which was along the lines of a look of complete dread, "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing, just that I need to ask you for permission." Cody was starting to get the feeling he stumbled onto something big. "I am old enough right? Do you know what Recognition is? What does it mean for the bots?"

Chief had the same look frozen on his face. He did not know what it meant either, but guessing that because Cody needed his permission to know it was of the sensual nature. Was Cody ready for such things? Was _he_ himself ready to take this step with his growing son? Sure he had taken that leap three times before and with Dani it was a real killer, but with Cody as his youngest and closest to the bots... he was quite... protective.

"Dad?" Cody waved a hand in front of his father's face, hoping he didn't blow some sort of fuse.

Blinking, Charlie suddenly realized that Cody was waiting for an answer. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding, "Son... perhaps its time we sat down and had a talk, man to man."

"Man to man?" Cody lifted a brow slightly confused by the wordage. "What do you mean?"

"Cody. There comes a point in a young man's life when... um.." Charlie was breaking out into a heavy sweat. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "When he reaches a certain age, coming of age... no that's not a good start at all."

Cody watched his dad with a blank confused stare, but he did not have the time to be puzzled for long as an alarm blared through his thoughts.

RRRT! RRRRT! The fire house alarms started ringing and then Kade, who was on dispatch duty, voiced over the comms, ::Emergency at the dam, a railing broke off and a kid is hanging by a rusty thread over the drop.::

"Alright team, we need _all_ units on this one. Chase meet me outside." Charlie stood up as he talked into the comms. Chase could be heard on the other end informing him that he was already on his way to pick him up.

"I'll get to the command center." Cody chimed in.

Suddenly before Cody could take off, Charlie placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I promise we'll have that talk later." and turned around to rush out of the kitchen.

Cody gave him a smile, but underneath it belies his uncertainty. Mainly because of how much his father stressed over speaking about it what ever it is he wanted to talk about. Of course Cody wanted to know the truth, but... why did everyone feel so nervous about it? He moved up to the command center and collapsed beck into the comfy chair in front of the command monitor.

On one of the monitors he could see Blades taking off to go retrieve Dani, who let Blades spend most of his time at the firehouse with the team. Cody leaned his elbow on the computer console with a soft sigh; he kinda missed his sister around home, but he was happy that she was happy.

In the garage, Heatwave and Boulder transformed into vehicle mode, opening their cab doors for their human partners, "Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

Ty for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue bots

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

.

At the dam, hot tears streamed down the 9 year old boy's face as he clung to the dangling railing for dear life, "Help... oh please somebody help me!"

"Guys, that railing is not going to hold that kid for much longer." Cody grabbed the radio mic and messaged over the comms as he watched the child over on the command center monitor screen with worry. "It's all rusty and decayed, the rest of it could snap at any time!"

"All right, we'll all need to work together on this one," Charlie started talking, hand on Chase's steering wheel as the Autobot accelerated. The whole team was still en route to the scene. "Dani, you're going to airlift Kade while-"

"I don't think that's gonna happen today..." Blades suddenly interjected on the comm unit. "I had to land halfway because Dani wasn't feeling well- oh there she goes into the bushes..." The copter bot's voice trailed off quickly, sounding somewhat disquiet. "... I think we're out of this rescue guys..."

"I forgot about morning sickness..." The Chief cringed a bit in sympathy for his daughter.

"Morning sickness? But it's not morning," Boulder pointed out in confusion.

Graham started to explain, "Its a term for when women experience nausea...-"

"So when Kade was feeling sick last week from all those hot dogs, he was coming down with morning sickness." Heatwave could not resist teasing fun at his human partner to elicit some sort of reaction from him. It put his mind off something else at least for a few seconds.

"Only if he was pregnant," Graham sounded perplexed and slightly unsettled by the idea.

"Noooo way," Kade adamantly defended himself before the bots got the wrong idea about the condition. "All I had was a little indigestion."

The Chief tapped on his comms with a sigh, "Alright team enough with the jabber, lets get our heads in the game. We're now down air support-"

"No problem Dad. Heatwave and I got this down to a science," Kade boasted proudly. "Just leave it to us."

Shaking his head, Charlie could only sigh at his eldest son's over-confidence though it seemed like he wasn't going to get a word in edge-wise this evening with his children regarding a plan. They have dealt with emergencies like this before, but every single one should be treated with just as much care and caution. He turned off his end of the mic, so he could hear them but they could not hear him for the time being.

Charlie then tapped the center console a couple times, "Chase? You there, partner?" he noticed his bot had been significantly quiet through out the journey. Chase's image on the console looked like he was in very deep thought.

Chase perked up considerably though when addressed, speaking in a matter of fact tone of voice "Of course I am Chief, I am not anywhere else but here with you."

"Just making sure," Charlie chuckled. "Are you doing okay?"

"I... I am unable to say," Chase responded, his console image furrowing his metal brow with concern. "But it will not affect my abilities as a rescue bot, I assure you."

"Cody spoke to me earlier about an incident... I'd like to have a talk with you and the other bots when this is over," As Charlie saw the Griffin Rock dam in his sights.

"I had forgotten Cody was present, which means I had broken one of the regulations you put in place," Chase sounded incredibly guilty now. "I am prepared to pay the price for such carelessness."

"At ease... It's just a talk," Charlie assured his partner. "Lets focus on the mission."

Sirens wailed loudly as what was left of the team arrived at the top of the dam and not a moment too soon. The kid was still wrapped around the broken railing, in complete distress, "I want my mommy!" as the metal creaked and swayed over the long drop.

Upon arrival to the Griffin Rock Dam, the burns family swiftly got out of their bots with their minds focused on the mission. Chief Burns and Chase began to do crowd control while Heatwave, Kade, Graham, and Boulder started on the rescue. Graham looked over the side and already his mind was calculating, "He's way too far down for just Heatwave's ladder. If Boulder plants his counter weights and holds onto Heatwave's hose like a life line, it could give us the extension we need."

"Sounds good." Heatwave tugged the fire hose free from its lock and handed it to Boulder. "Don't drop me, big guy."

Boulder wrapped the hose around his arm several times and gripped tightly with both hands, a determined look on his face plate, "You can count on me." as Heatwave propelled slowly over the side holding the ladder with Kade riding on top in one hand and gripping the hose with the other so it did not rip from his body.

"How about _you_ don't drop _me_ , okay?" Kade added on to the exchange between the two bots.

Heatwave had to chuckle softly as he reached out the ladder with Kade on it towards the crying kid, "Wouldn't dream of it." he would never in a million years drop Kade, even if he thought about maybe perhaps giving the human a little scare to get him off his high horse once in a while. He was a rescuer, a leader, and most responsible of the group aside from Chase.

Boulder grunted softly as he planted himself firmly into the concrete. Heatwave's weight with full water tanks could pull him over the edge if he wasn't careful, but otherwise this was an easy task.

"A little more..." Kade coached as Heatwave grunted from the effort, extending his reach even more.

Kade stretched his arm out just as the boy reached out to him as well, "C'mon...!" sweat beaded down the firefighter's face as he made an extra lunge and caught the child's hand in his. He quickly pulled him into his arms as the railing snapped and fell with a loud crash to the concrete below. The boy was saved just in time.

Back at the command center, Cody jumped from his seat, "Yes!" as he cheered.

"Whew..." Graham felt himself finally breathe in relief.

"I got ya, nothing to worry about. Heatwave, Boulder, pull us up!" Kade shouted up as he gripped a ladder bar in one hand and the boy practically melded to his other arm in terror.

Heatwave started to pull the ladder in towards himself when suddenly there was a loud pop and everyone seemed to freeze as the bot grunted as a sharp pain ran down his arm and servo. At the same time Kade felt himself falling while clutching the child and the ladder, the sudden wind rushing past them caused both of them to cry out in horror as the unthinkable occurred. The ladder was plummeting towards the ground with Kade and kid.

With his arm numb from the sudden pain, Heatwave stared completely mortified as Kade with the boy in his arms fell further away from him. He had dropped them. "NOOO!"

.

.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights belong to respective companies mentioned in chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

With his arm and shoulder numb from the sudden pain, Heatwave stared at his falling partner with jaw agape and completely mortified, "NOOO! Boulder let me g-?!" He was in the middle of roaring at his green teammate to let him drop too when his other teammate fell past him in a blue blur.

Chase managed to fall faster to catch up with the ladder's decent, meeting a terrified Kade at the middle and grabbing the humans who were still clinging to the ladder close to his chasis while flipping over so he faced the sky. He quickly whipped out his modified grappling hook, the one he's used on so many occasions, powering it on with the code words, "Power up and Energize!"

The grapple launched into the air, the hook shooting up towards Heatwave and Boulder as the police bot was still dropping.

Heatwave took the chance to redeem himself and caught the grapple with his uninjured arm, stopping Chase's decent in its tracks And not a moment too soon as he was mere moments away from becoming a pile of bolts at the dam's bottom. The firebot wrapped the grapple around his hand several times, gripping it tightly as he hung attached to his hose. He was not going to drop them, never again. His spark was pounding hard into his audios... or it could've been Kade growling into the comms... but he was too relieved that they did not die from his mistake to care which was which at the moment. "I got them..."

With a lot of effort and a lot of mental coaching, Boulder started to pull on the hose to haul both of his teammates up. Step by step, the bulldozer shortened the line and when Heatwave climbed over the precipice the rest was easy as both bots pulled up their blue teammate by the hook line. Chase landed back on top and set the child down on the ground who immediately and tearfully ran into his teacher's arms. The Dam was vacated of civilians quickly due to the area now being unsafe, save for the rescue team left behind to clean up and block off the railing from being used.

Kade immediately stormed up to his partner when he was set on the ground, he had a face as red as his hair, "What the hell was that?!" He directed his fury at Heatwave. "This should have been a cinch for you, what the heck happened?!"

"I don't know!" Heatwave fired back at him, holding his injured arm. Internally he was panicking, he had just screwed up in the most royal way possible

That was not the response Kade was expecting, completely caught off guard by the frustration that matched his own. There wasn't much one could reply to someone not knowing what went wrong except, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was just a jolt of pain, probably trained too hard and bent a pin or something. Its already fading." Heatwave looked away, even though he still cradled his arm close to his chassis. "I still caught you guys."

"Yeah, after you dropped us." Kade mumbled, not going to let it go.

Until his father told him to, "Kade, that's enough."

"No it isn't Dad." And Kade looked up at Heatwave with that scowl and finger pointing accusingly, "Someone once told me rescuers need to be on top of their game. You're better than this Heatwave, and having a sore joint is the lamest excuse coming from you."

Heatwave looked away again, his optics hidden under the rim of his helm as he took in those words. Damn, if anyone knew how to make him feel ashamed it was Kade. His spark was pounding as he knew his partner was right. He put the whole team in jeopardy trying to pretend things were alright.

"Is it really a pulled joint Heatwave?" Boulder asked worriedly... things might come out in the open sooner than expected.

Heatwave shook his head, and then looked back up and caught Chase's gaze. He wanted the bot to hear this, "No... I'm feeling the effects of Recognition."

Charlie glanced up to Chase as well with a look of vexation. This was what Cody was trying to tell him and what his partner assured would not affect the team, but it obviously was and not in a good way.

The truth was finally going to come out? Cody leaned in closer to the monitor with his ears pressed to the speaker. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, when he would get an explanation finally! Granted only if Kade doesn't remember to turn off the microphone on his commlink.

While under the scrutinizing gaze of his teammate and chief, Chase sighed and looked away in guilt, "My apologies, I did not realize it would have this much of a negative effect..."

"What's Recognition?" Kade asked, sounding a little worried. Was this a disease of some sort his partner caught?

"Its uh.. well.." Heatwave stumbled on his words, having a hard time trying to explain the concept to humans. They did not have a spark, how could they understand what he was going through? "When two bots um-"

"Something we'll have to discuss back at the firehouse." Charlie interrupted quickly before the firebot got very far, knowing Cody might be listening in or who else will be coming upon them to check on the dam. "Kade, I need you and Heatwave to pick up your sister. Chances are she wont be able to fly back home being sick."

Heatwave nodded, thankful to get out of having to explain the embarrassing situation, and transformed into his vehicle mode.

Kade frowned but did not say no to his father, turning to Heatwave, "You better tell me everything." he pointed with a growl as he got into the fire engine's cab and drove out down the road.

.

.

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *

ty


End file.
